


dusk in the clearing

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On their way to the Shire for a looming adventure, Fili and Kili share a moment of peace.





	dusk in the clearing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillaelilz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillaelilz/gifts).

Dusk gathers softly around their makeshift camp as Kili steps into the clearing, arms laden with kindling for the fire. He finds Fili bent over where he is shaking out their twin bedrolls and Kili pauses to admire the way that Fili is painted in the last glow of the setting sun. Fili twists, braids shifting over his shoulder, and catches sight of Kili watching him. 

Kili throws his brother an exaggerated wink, enhanced with a wiggle of his eyebrow, and sets about starting their fire, eyes still tracking Fili.

“Don’t you have tasks to do?” Fili asks, straightening up. “Instead of puttering around?”

“Not puttering,” Kili answers slyly. “I’m just appreciating the view, that’s all.”

Fili’s nose crinkles up before he gives a small chuckle and turns away, going for their pot to start dinner.

Their meal, rabbit stew courtesy of Kili’s swift arrows, and the evening passes between them, quiet and peaceful. The toil of the day’s travel, miles and miles on their diligent ponies as they traveled east towards a far off green land, their final destination really just the beginning of another journey, softens their shoulders and thoughts. Neither brother feels the need to speak until after Fili’s finished his evening pipe, smoke from it joining the swirls of their fire, floating into the star-filled night air.

Kili moves quietly, pushing closer to where Fili is sitting and pressing their thighs together. “You know,” he ventures, “Those bed rolls look awfully far apart.”

Fili tucks his pipe away and drops his hand onto Kili’s knee, squeezing lightly. “Do they now?”

“Yes, I see at least six inches between.” Kili says, fingers curling into the hem of Fili’s shirt. “That’s not right.”

“Maybe you better fix them then,” Fili says with a soft smile, turning towards Kili.

“Oh, I intend to.”


End file.
